Riley Davis
Physical Appearance Dark brown hair with tanned skin possibly Hispanic/Latina heritage. Average height and slim fit body. She is 26 years old at the beginning of Series 1. Early Life She is the daughter of Diana and an unnamed man and was born either in 1989 or 1990. Her father was abusive towards her mother, something which Riley was aware of, and her parents split up at some point in her childhood. When she was twelve, her mother Diana began dating Jack Dalton. Both Riley and Diana believed he sold bathroom tile, although at the time he was actually working for the CIA. The two became close, with Jack saying "I love that little girl I always have". One day Diana's ex returned and began beating her up so Jack responded by severely beating the ex to scare him away. After that Jack claims he "left for [Riley's sake" as he "didn't want to screw her up". Riley resented him from then on because she had viewed him as "basically" her father and he had left. Over the years Riley developed her hacking skills, using the name Artemis37. At one point she hacked into the Pentagon just to see if she could. She was later blackmailed into hacking into the NSA when her mother's life was threatened. She deliberately hacked it badly in order to get caught and was subsequently sentenced to five years in prison. She served two years in prison, an extremely traumatic experience for her, before being released at the request of MacGyver after Jack Dalton recommended her hacking skills to DXS. Recruited by DXS When DXS was looking for a capable hacker Riley was recommended by Jack Dalton, who had known her as a child. She was released from prison in order to help them (although she remained on probation). She and Jack soon learned to work together and she also made friends with Angus MacGyver and his roomate Wilt Bozer. Relationships * Jack Dalton - Riley regarded Jack as a father figure after he began dating her mother but later grew to resent him after he left them when she was twelve after beating up Riley's father. Later on the two began to work well together and Riley eventually forgave Jack for leaving him after MacGyver told her that he had never doubter her when it appeared she had betrayed them. * Angus "Mac" MacGyver '''- MacGyver and Riley quickly became friends after he impressed her by picking her handcuffs after first meeting her. Despite this, MacGyver admits that he "had his doubts" about whether or not Riley had betrayed him and the Phoenix Foundation when she was blackmailed into hacking for a group of terrorists who were threatening her mother's life. Riley shows deep concern for Mac when he has to go undercover as a prison inmate and offers advice on how to deal with prison. Later Mac admits that he found his time in prison very difficult and "doesn't know how she did it". After Bozer tells him that Riley has never had a white Christmas, MacGyver builds a snow machine for her when they are celebrating at his house. * '''Wilt Bozer - Bozer helps Riley by posing as her boyfriend in order to present a good image to her parole officer. In return she gives him one digit of her phone number every week. Bozer has a very clear crush on Riley and while she admits that she finds him "cute" it is not clear whether or not it is reciprocated. She later gives him the last three digits of her phone number as a Christmas present. * Patricia Thornton * Diana